


Fall From Grace

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, GIF set, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Awww, poor, poor Peter *pets him* This is for the ever wonderful  <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/">dennih23</a> who suggested making this gifset when I asked for some ideas :D This was a brilliant idea :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, poor, poor Peter *pets him* This is for the ever wonderful [](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile)[dennih23](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/) who suggested making this gifset when I asked for some ideas :D This was a brilliant idea :P

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
